


aren’t we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Eventual Romance, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Minho melihat masa lalu, masa depan, dan menghitung probabilitasnya menggenggam tangan Jisung seperti ini lagi.





	aren’t we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanasrbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah sebuah boyband asal korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment, percy jackson and the olympians milik rick riordan, judul berasal dari lagu milik adam levine dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** untuk nanas :”D

“Bintangnya redup.”

Telunjuk Jisung mengarah pada sebuah bintang nun jauh di angkasa. Bintang kecil dengan sinar temaram, berbeda dengan tetangga-tetangganya yang sinarnya lebih terang. Malam musim panas di perkemahan adalah saat terbaik menyaksikan bintang. Jika di rumah, Minho biasanya mengeluarkan teleskop tua milik sang ayah dan melihat bintang dari jendela kamar. Saat melihat Jisung yang mondar-mandir di teras Kabin Dementer, terbersitlah di pikiran Minho. _Mengapa tidak?_ Jisung pasti senang jika ia ajak melihat bintang.

Lagipula Ibu Dewinya selalu mengajarkannya untuk mengikuti kata hati.

Jisung senang, tentu saja. Senyumnya lebih cerah dibandingkan bintang manapun yang pernah Minho lihat. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda itu diam tenang, matanya memperhatikan hamparan bintang di angkasa. Hingga sebuah bintang yang redup dan berkedip-kedip menyedot perhatiannya. Mata Minho  turut menatap ke arah yang sama. Bintang yang redup, kelelahan, dan mengingatkan Minho pada sesuatu hingga sebuah tanya tercetus dari lisan.

“Tahu enggak, kalau bintang itu dari masa lalu?”

Jisung refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang di angkasa menuju Minho. Kening berkerut tidak mengerti.

“Maksudnya?”

“Aku pernah baca di buku,” Biarpun Minho membaca dengan tersendat-sendat karena aksara latin itu akan berubah menjadi aksara Yunani dalam hitungan detik. Tetapi Ayah yang membacakan semuanya, menjelaskan semuanya. “Butuh jutaan tahun cahaya buat bintang di tempat yang jauh agar sinarnya sampai ke Bumi. Jadi bintang redup yang kita lihat itu sinarnya dari jutaan tahun yang lalu.”

Kepala Jisung mengangguk. Kembali ia menatap bintang nun jauh di sana. Bintang yang redup sinarnya, mungkin ia kelelahan setelah jutaan tahun terus berjalan.

“Apa menurutmu bintang itu masih hidup?”

Kening Minho berkerut tampak ragu, “Mungkin? Atau juga enggak.”

Ia tidak sepintar itu untuk menerka umur bintang. Mungkin saat sinarnya tiba setelah perjalanan panjang, bintang itu sudah lelah dan mengerut, runtuh menjadi kerdil putih bersinar redup. Atau mungkin ia runtuh menjadi hitam, hitam yang iri dan menelan sekitar dalam amarah. Apa yang Minho dan Jisung saksikan saat ini adalah kepingan masa lalu saat sang bintang berada dalam kejayaan.

Membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Kala pertama ia bertemu dengan Jisung di bawah Pohon Pinus Thalia, pemuda itu terluka berkat kejaran _Manticore_ (dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Minho adalah mengobrak-abrik perkemahan mencari Felix dan meminta putra Apollo itu menyembuhkan Jisung). Di depan api unggun, Jisung diakui sebagai putra Dementer. Tahun berikutnya, mereka didekatkan oleh Permainan Tangkap Bendera saat kabin Dementer dan kabin Aphrodite bernaung di bawah tim yang sama. Dan lihatlah saat ini, bahkan mereka bersisian memandang bintang, dua tangan bertautan saling menemukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan? Apakah di masa depan, mereka akan tetap memandang bintang seraya memikirkan masa lalu? Apakah di masa depan mereka masih dapat melihat bintang seperti ini? Mungkin di masa depan mereka tetap bersama, tetap bersinar. Mungkin di masa depan mereka runtuh menjadi kerdil putih atau lubang hitam, hanya bisa duduk tenang menyaksikan bintang dan melihat masa lalu.

“Kupikir bintang itu kesepian dan tersesat.”

Dan perkataan Jisung membuat Minho termenung sekali lagi. Mungkin Jisung menangkap heningnya Minho sebagai tanda tak mengerti.

“Maksudku, kita setidaknya masih punya satu sama lain di perkemahan.” Jisung melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya menatap mata Minho dan sekali lagi, Minho tercekat, “Seingatku, bintang itu berjauhan. Sampai jutaan kilometer. Dia sendirian menuju bumi.”

Jika Minho dan Jisung masih memiliki orang tua Olimpian (dan Minho masih punya Ayah di rumah), bintang itu sendirian. Tersesat. Terjebak di masa lalu tanpa dapat kembali ke masa depan.

“Dia butuh rumah.”

Sebagaimana Minho dan Jisung butuh perkemahan. Sebagaimana Minho butuh Jisung sebagai tempat bersandar dan sebaliknya. Di masa ini, Minho melihat Jisung sebagai tempat peristirahatan, tengah ditatan barang-barangnya hingga mampu dijadikan rumah tinggal. Di masa depan, mungkin Jisung sudah menjadi sebuah planet bagi Minho, atau bintang yang bersinar, atau justru hanya reruntuhan sisa keping masa lampau.

Sebagai putra Aphrodite, Minho paham bahwa gestur terkadang dapat berbicara lebih nyaring dibandingkan lisan. Dan hati tak pernah berdusta. Adalah mereka berdua adalah tempat masing-masing _pulang_. [***]


End file.
